Tony
|elo = }}Tony is a fighter in the CPUCS, debuting in Season 4 - TIMESKIP. Tony first showed up in tournaments a year after ENDGAME, saying he wanted to make an old friend proud. He helps train his fellow competitors and became one of Naomi Winters' first friends after joining. Because of his kindhearted nature, Tony is said to have become a crowd favorite in the CPUCS. Tony has a similar fighting style to Vincent and wore Majora's Mask, which he said was to cover a scar from a traumatic experiencehttps://www.agentnaomi.com/blog/naomis-answers. While his identity was initially a mystery, it was revealed in MAJOR IS HERE that Tony is in fact ToyConvict, reformed after the events of ENDGAME. After his defeat by Matt in that tournament, ToyConvict disappeared to places unknown. Shocked by the death of his longtime rival Vincent, who he had bullied out of insecurity in his middle school years, ToyConvict began using his real name and turned away from his life of crime to honor his fallen rival. In THE TOSTINO'S INVITATIONAL, Naomi Winters was attacked by Blood Falcon, who was afraid that her power would threaten his own and that of the Dark Realm. Tony took her place in battle to defend his friend, but was defeated, with Blood Falcon sending him to the Dark Realm. However, the spirits of Vincent and Captain Falcon appeared to him, urging him not to give up. Refusing to allow himself to be dragged into the Dark Realm, Tony took up Captain Falcon's helmet and, with a newfound second wind and Naomi's help, defeated Blood Falcon and his ally Dark Vincent. Tournament Placements Season 4 Thug Finals Results Season 4 Match History Season 4 * TIMESKIP * MAJOR IS HERE * PIZZA TIME * "I NEED A HERO" from the film, Shrek 2 * MAJOR'S PRE-MAJOR INVITATIONAL Trivia'' * Ironically, the commentators and other CPUCS fighters apparently did not recognize Tony as ToyConvict prior to his reveal in MAJOR IS HERE, despite Tony having the same hair as the disappeared ToyConvict. ** Additionally, the intro for Season 4 showed Tony without his mask as ToyConvict in the two episodes prior to his reveal. ** The Season 4 intro has an additional piece of foreshadowing relating to Tony's character development- after smashing a mirror, Tony turns to look at the helmet of the fallen Captain Falcon, whose title and helmet he would take up in battle against Blood Falcon and Dark Vincent. Gallery The agent.png|Tony (barely visible on right of image) with Naomi Winters on the thumbnail of "THE VINCENT SAGA: Level 9 CPU Highlights". Tony from the Season 4 Intro.png|Tony in the Season 4 intro. June16th.png|Tony and the Agent prepare for battle in the Season 4 intro. BENEATH THE MASK Thumbnail.png|Tony being unmasked by Joker on the thumbnail of MAJOR IS HERE. Tony Vision.png|Tony having a vision in THE TOSTINO'S INVITATIONAL. Tony meets Vincent.png|Tony sees the fallen Vincent in his vision. Captain Tony.png|Captain Falcon passes on his legacy to Tony, bringing him strength. References Category:Fighter Category:Original Character